Salado
by LaChivix
Summary: Porque Misaki sabrá cuando acudir a Usagui.


Un pequeño one-shoot que hice D:. En honor a esta preciosa pareja que me fascina.

Rating: K

Anime/manga:Junjou romántica

Autor:LaChivix

* * *

**Junjou romántica NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura ;)**

* * *

Se levantó de un momento a otro, de improvisto y casi violentamente, tomó una bocanada de aire mientras deslizaba sus manos en su rostro, sudoroso y con lágrimas, sentía su cuerpo temblar un poco, producto de aquella pesadilla la cual era causante de quitarle el sueño, todos los años y previos de ese día.

Siempre había tenido en mente los recuerdos de sus padres, los guardaba como un preciado tesoro que jamás olvidará, los pocos momentos que podía evocar de ellos eran sonrisas con voces que le eran casi ajenas, ajenas pero llenas de una sensación nostálgica.

Inmediatamente después de asistir a su funeral, observando desde lo más bajo como las personas a su alrededor derramaban algunas lágrimas y lo miraban con sentimientos entremezclados de tristeza y compasión, ya podía percibir que es lo que sucedería después, los días de soledad y espera interminable a algo que jamás vendrá fueron rutinarios y parte de su vida en un breve instante, ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo: Su hermano. Por esa razón se se vió obligado a pensar en cómo serle útil en vez de pensar en como jugar o aprenderse el horario del programa de temporada que pasaban por la televisión, como la mayoría de niños de su edad.

Aún sentía la pesada respiración de su amante, pareciese que su reacción no le había causado problemas, eso era bueno, Usagui-san tenía muchos trabajos que presentar en un lapso corto de tiempo, y él no tenía, ni debía, interrumpirlo cuando tomaba una merecida siesta.

Se levantó y trató de buscar el camino al baño, aparentemente la tenue luz de la luna parecía ser suficiente para poder indicarle el camino al lugar que deseaba una suerte, sólo en esta ocasión, que hayan ventanas tan grandes con vistas preciosas al corazón de la ciudad la cual permanecía en movimiento a pesar de ser horas de madrugada.

Inmediatamente después de poner un pie sobre la loseta fría del elegante baño, se mojó la cara con agua fría, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo era, en su opinión, lamentable, restos de lágrimas aún yacían en sus grandes orbes de color verde, y su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal, dedujo que consecuencia de los terrores nocturnos que tenía últimamente y los "sobresaltos" que también el insoportable Usagui le provocaba.

No quería dormir, pero debía, suspiró sonoramente, empezó su recorrido de regreso y sin saber por qué, ya se encontraba en frente del calendario con motivos de flores de sakura que señalaban días –todos de compromisos de Usagui-san que jamás acudiría, y sin embargo que Aikawa se había asegurado de resaltar- y también alguna que otra fecha límite de entrega de material que el universitario no estaría dispuesto a revisar.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto preciso.

Generalmente en días como aquellos, él y su hermano saldrían juntos para visitar a sus padres, pero dudaba inmensamente que esta vez fuera así, porque su hermano mayor se encontraba en Osaka, terminando de disfrutar su luna de miel, y él, en un departamento encerrado con un escritor de extrañas manías.

Imposible, fue lo que pensó.

Casi todos los años, y por esas temporadas, no podía evitar sentirse más susceptible de lo normal a cualquier tipo de acción que hiciesen la personas a su alrededor,por ende prefería estar solo, yendo contra su naturaleza de no preocupar a nadie; Takahiro comprendía este tipo de comportamiento y se limitaba a apoyarlo en esos momentos, lamentándose de no poder ser mucha ayuda para su pequeño hermano, el que, después de todo, se llevó la carga pesada de soportar la partida de sus progenitores.

Volvió a la calidez de la cama, al parecer Usagui había estado buscando entre sueños su cuerpo, y por eso ahora se encontraba en otra posición, Misaki se volteó para quedarse cara a cara.

Quien iba a pensar que una persona con ese tipo de rostro al dormir, fuese un demonio al despertar, ironizó en su una de las pocas ocasiones en que podía admirar al hombre de mirada violeta descansando, tan tranquilo, e irremediablemente, atractivo.

En ese instante es cuando se sintió más solo que nunca, tenía unas ganas inmensas de despertarlo, de decirle que en ese instante su alma se estaba haciendo añicos con remordimientos que arrastraba desde la infancia, de sentir sus brazos rodeándole y atrayéndole hacía si,de escuchar su típica voz ronca susurrándole al oído que todo estará bien,de cobijarse en su pecho,sentir su aroma y caer dormido, sintiéndose protegido, como en casa.

Pero no podía.

El ojiverde era consciente que el joven escritor había tenido una semana casi inhumana, donde la comida se limitaba a café bien cargado y algún que otro entremés. No le iba a molestar de esa forma.

Se acercó un poco más, y pudo sentir el brazo de Akihiko deslizándose hasta la altura de su cadera, casi sujetándolo con propiedad haciendo que el susodicho pestañeara varias veces seguidas, luego de eso volvió a acomodarse inconscientemente en la almohada, de seguro más satisfecho de poseer a su pequeño amante.

Esta vez Misaki no evitó el contacto, es más, como si un niño curioso se tratase, se volvió a acercar hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, apoyó su frente en la del otro y cerró los ojos, rozándole juguetonamente con la nariz, dejando escapar lágrimas silenciosas.

_¿Usagui-san, estaría bien si soy egoísta?_

Y por primera vez, luego de varios años, esbozó una sonrisa. Al saber que el dolor era menos si se trataba de dos, y porque al día siguiente el joven escritor sentiría el sabor salado en su boca.

* * *

Traté de describir como sería el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Misaki cuando viviese con Usagui-san, conociéndolo, no querría preocuparle por tal hecho, D:, Misaki siempre me pareció un personaje muy tierno y adorable, espero el personaje no haya caído en OoC, puesto que pienso que Misaki haría algo así, pero JAMÁS cuando Usagui -san esté despierto , ¿buena excusa? hum...Ustedes dirán.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

LaChivix


End file.
